<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Middle of the Woods by abib918</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763860">In the Middle of the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918'>abib918</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and want everyone to have a happy ending, because i have stupid bitch disease, dementia implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natural finds the safe-house his father has been living in for the past 3 years. What happens when they reunite?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia &amp; N | Natural Harmonia Gropius, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natural never thought he'd be back in Unova. It held bitter memories, ones he didn't exactly care to remember. Ones that involved the one person they shouldn't have. His father. Ghetsis Harmonia. The name was bitter-sweet. <em>Ghetsis Harmonia. </em>The way it rolled around in his head was unpleasant. His footsteps crunched through the woods, and he gripped the map in his hands just a little tighter. His sisters had given it to him, so he could find what he was looking for. Zoroark stuck steadfastly by his side, blue eyes glancing up at his trainer now and again. He hoped Natural was okay. Or, at least, okay enough to face what would come ahead. </p>
<p>A small cabin, just big enough to be able to house at least a small family, soon appeared before N, and he knew why.</p>
<p>A slip in space. One his father had created. One where a safe-house sat waiting if he needed to escape. Only N's sisters knew about this place, having inherited his magic. But now here he was. Standing in front of the cabin, his hand inches away from the door. <em>Just knock,</em> his thoughts told him, <em>do it. </em>But he hesitated. What if he wasn't welcome here? Surely, the Triad would be, at worst, neutral to his existence, right? The only person he could think of that would hate him in here was... his father. Ghetsis. Which was the unfortunate part, since that's who he was here to see. </p>
<p>He wanted to know if his father was okay.</p>
<p>It was odd. He shouldn't be so concerned. Ghetsis had done him wrong in so many ways. And yet... he came back. Maybe it was the somewhat paternal love he'd been shown by the king as a child before... well. Before a lot of things. The passing of his mother came to mind. He stuck the map in his bag, and his hand raised, gently rapping against the door. There was no going back now. A few tense minutes went by before the door opened slightly, and one of the Shadow Triad stepped out to meet Plasma's former king, "Lord N-"</p>
<p>"I'm not a lord. Really. I'm just here to see my father." </p>
<p>"I'm... I'm not sure that's a good idea, Lord N." N sighed. Some things didn't change. </p>
<p>He quirked an eyebrow, "Why? I mean, last we met, I know he wasn't on the best of terms with me..." an understatement. The last time N and Ghetsis had seen each other, Ghetsis had called him a freak, and said he wasn't human. And yet he was here. He still didn't understand it. "I want to see him, whether he likes me or not. I need to know that he's alive."</p>
<p>The triad member looked to the door, expressionless, before nodding, "As you wish." And so N was let inside the safe-house, and he shut the door quietly behind him. The other two triad members were spread throughout the kitchen and connected living room, one on the island in the kitchen and one seated on the couch. They stared at him for a moment, before he waved, and they waved back. Not much for words, these three, he remembered. </p>
<p>N turned to the first ninja, "Where is he..?"</p>
<p>"In the bedroom. If you head towards the back, it's the first room on the right." </p>
<p>Plasma's former king nodded, and he headed back, Zoroark in tow. When he reached the door to the bedroom, his nerves kicked in. What would Ghetsis think when he stepped into the room? What would he do? It was enough to make N want to turn around and leave. But he didn't. He quietly knocked, only to knock again, a little louder, in case Ghetsis couldn't hear him. The quietest grunt of approval and N entered, his eyes watering at what he saw.</p>
<p>His father lay in a bed, propped up by pillows, his one visible crimson eye staring intently through him. He was paler then N remembered, and looked thinner. A thin hand rested on Ghetsis' lap. One wasn't visible. N wasn't surprised in the slightest. His father always kept his bad arm hidden. It was so different from the imposing figure he'd known just a few years ago. A kingly figure, reduced to the man sitting in front of him. Ghetsis said nothing, just stared straight through his son as the prince approached and crouched by his bedside. N simply stayed for a moment, allowing himself to calm down enough to speak. "Father..." </p>
<p>No response. N kept talking, almost involuntarily, "I came here to see you, you know. I wanted to see if you were alive after everything that had happened." his breathing got shallow again, and remembered the breathing exercises Hilda had taught him. In, and out. Smell the roses and blow out your candles. "I didn't bring anything, but I just want you to know that... I still appreciate everything you did for me <em>before </em>Plasma. You're my father. And no amount of villainy will change that." </p>
<p>It was at those words that Ghetsis finally stirred, shifting and his eye finally focusing on his son. A <em>freak. </em>No real human could be like him. The words echoed through N, and he grew nervous, fidgeting with his bracelets. Ghetsis stared for a moment, inspecting the man in front of him. Half his mouth opened, but nothing came out. Was it the paralysis, or something else entirely? N wasn't sure. Finally, words choked out of his father's throat, raspy and confused, "N...Natural?" </p>
<p>Natural. Did he remember his son's name? Truly a miracle, considering how many names Ghetsis had called him. "Yes, yes! That's me! I'm here, father!" a smile spread across his face.</p>
<p>But Ghetsis didn't seem to share the sentiment, a dazed expression still on his face, "...Natural?"</p>
<p>"Yes. That's me, father!" </p>
<p>There was something deeply wrong, and N could sense it. Surely, one explanation was enough? His father was intelligent beyond compare, he remembered. So why was this confusing to him? The door opened again, and the three triad ninjas began to creep into the room. Ghetsis shook his head as best he could, his one eye getting damp, from what N could see, "No.. no, no, no. Where's Natural? <em>Triad!" </em>his voice betrayed his confusion greatly, and his own breathing grew shallow. N could only stare in disbelief. He was right here! Why couldn't- hands directed him out of the room, Ghetsis still upset. </p>
<p>N turned to the ninja that had directed him out, "What- What happened? Let me back in, I need to-"</p>
<p>"Lord N." The Triad member looked the former prince in the eyes, "He is confused. He doesn't realize that you are you. I wouldn't doubt that his timeline, at the current moment, is very different from ours. Right now, as you are, you are twenty, if I'm not mistaken." a glance to the bedroom door, "To him, Natural may still be only a child. But that's today. Tomorrow, he may be completely in tune with our timeline. But for now..." the ninja shrugged. N nodded, and the other left him be, disappearing into another part of the house. He could still hear his father, upset beyond belief that he couldn't see his son. </p>
<p>But what could they do?</p>
<p>The Natural he knew was gone; he'd grown up. He was sitting right outside the room. Natural simply sat for a moment, listening. A knot formed in his stomach. He didn't belong here, did he? But one of the triads had said that maybe tomorrow- <em>maybe. </em>The former prince got up and headed to the door, Zoroark perking up from his overtaken spot on the couch, following his trainer. </p>
<p>
  <em>What happened?</em>
</p>
<p>"Nothing."</p>
<p>
  <em>You're lying.</em>
</p>
<p>"...okay. He doesn't remember me as I am."</p>
<p>
  <em>Interesting. </em>
</p>
<p>"No. It's not. It's horrible and I want him back. I want to talk to him again."</p>
<p>
  <em>Fair enough. But why? He was horrible to you.</em>
</p>
<p>"For the last... seven years we saw him. For the first nine, though... before Mom-" he stopped, restarted, "He was a real father. Not the one everyone else knows. You <em>know</em> that." </p>
<p>Zoroark's voice silenced after that, and N walked with his Pokemon in the terrible silence. Their only saving grace was the sound of the Pokemon that surrounded the safe-house. N could pick out the Pidove lines, and their musical voices. Patrats and Watchogs, and their sharp, barking commands to each other. Petilils and Lilligants, the favored Pokemon of his sister, Concordia. He smiled, shutting his eyes and listening to all the different voices. It calmed him. It focused him.</p>
<p>He could feel when he'd left the slip in space. He opened his eyes and looked back. He'd remember to come back. He knew he would. </p>
<p>Hopefully, he'd be a bit better received, next time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natural held up to his word and returned to the safe-house, Zoroark in tow, the very next day. </p>
<p>The safe-house came into view and N knocked, much for confidently this time. The door opened, and the triad greeted him, watching him as he walked to the bedroom, and knocked quietly. Instead of a grunt, a voice responded, raspy, but much more cognisant then the one from yesterday. He entered, and his father looked not too dissimilar from how he did yesterday, but he looked awake and aware, which was a change. "Natural." </p>
<p>"Father." </p>
<p>So he was aware that the man in front of him was his son. Okay. Better footing then they were on yesterday. Ghetsis stared at him with his good eye, narrowing it at the younger man, "What do you want out of me?" the question startled N. He didn't... then again... he wasn't too sure what his father thought of him. Ghetsis still stared, before speaking again, "Well? Spit it out, boy."</p>
<p>"U-Uh." Was N's first response, before he began to fidget with his hands, "I came to see if you were alright... I don't want anything out of you. It's just... you're my father. I care about you."</p>
<p>Half of his father's face split into a grin, and he looked away from his son, "You <em>care </em>about me. How adorable, Natural." the former sage fell into a coughing fit, before clearing his throat and grimacing, "You say that now, but I suppose you found some pleasure in seeing me yesterday? The triad said you came to visit me, and I was thoroughly convinced you weren't right in front of me. Which sounds ridiculous, to be honest. I would recognize your traitorous face any day of the week."</p>
<p>Ah. Good to see his father's pride was still intact. That was good to know. </p>
<p>"Father... I seriously don't want anything out of you. I promise. I just want to see you." he let the recognition problem go; from what he'd heard from the Triad the other day, there was no point arguing.</p>
<p>Ghetsis snorted, "Right. You keep telling yourself that." Another cough, "Well, you've seen me. Go off, now. Have your pathetic happy ending with your sisters, or whatever you've done on your own without me." </p>
<p>N startled. Pathetic? The words that came out of his father caused the knot in his stomach to tighten, and yet he stayed where he was, "I want you to be a part of it, Father. I want to have you as part of my life again."</p>
<p>"Like hell you do." Ghetsis practically spat at his son, "I'm sure you've gone and told all your little friends just how horrible your father is for giving you the world and how great you are for throwing it all away-"</p>
<p>"Father <em>stop!" </em>N shoved his fingers into his hair as he cried out, "Enough!" he took a few deep breaths as he'd taught himself, Zoroark eyeing down Ghetsis, before speaking again, "You did horrible things to me. You hid me from the rest of the world and left my sisters to care for me after Mom died because <em>you</em> were having issues. You did terrible things to the people of Unova with the power of Kyurem and manipulated me into trying to take over the Unova League! And I've come to know that that's not normal! That's not who you are! You're better than that!" Ghetsis simply stared at his son in shock as the younger man continued on, "If you don't want to be better, fine. Stay here for all I care. But here I am, trying to have a normal relationship with you again, and- and... it seems like you want nothing to do with me!" </p>
<p>Ghetsis' mouth curled into a snarl, "Don't you dare bring your mother into this." </p>
<p>"I will bring her into this as much as necessary because you <em>know</em> her passing was the tipping point. You <em>know </em>that. So don't tell me what to bring up anymore. You lost that right when you berated me in the Pokemon League." </p>
<p>"Look at you and your fancy words, thinking you can make yourself sound good-"</p>
<p>"You know what?" N finally cried out, "I'm done! If you're just going to sit there and mock me, as you've done for the past seven years, I'm <em>done. </em>Finished. Through. I'm not even going to bother." N let his hands fall to his sides, an expression of anger crossing his face, "But if you actually want to grow up a bit and talk to me, then I'll be happy to do so. Send one of the Triad to find me when you've done so." And with that he left his father's room, only letting tears well up when the door shut behind him. The Triad stared at him, not offering any sympathy. They knew what would happen. They knew this would end badly. </p>
<p>N stared right back, "You heard me. If he wishes to speak to me, come get me. Until then, don't expect to see me again." and with that, he left, Zoroark in tow, still just as disappointed as he had been when he'd left the first time. </p>
<hr/>
<p>It took a week before N saw the Triad again. </p>
<p>He was exploring the Relic Castle ( or what was left of it ) on Route 4 when one of the Triad appeared before, simply nodding, before N offered a hand, they took it, and suddenly, they were both back in the safe-house. N brushed himself off, "He really wants to talk to me?"</p>
<p>"That's what he said." One of the other ninjas spoke in almost a whisper, "But who knows?"</p>
<p>Who knew indeed.</p>
<p>N nodded and began to head back to the bedroom, only to be stopped by a body. Someone. A sharp grunt. His father. He was standing. With a cane, but standing nonetheless. "Natural you-" he stopped short, muttering under his breath. His normal speech was slurred and angry. It was like he had gotten drunk, but Natural knew better. His father didn't drink. Never had, never would. The Triad perked up, ready to assist at a moment's notice, only to relax when Ghetsis made it to the couch and sat down, and nodded to the spot next to him, casting a sharp look at his son, "Sit."</p>
<p>Not one to argue, N sat, his chest tight, "Hello again."</p>
<p>"Now. What was this you'd mentioned about wanting me in your life?" Ghetsis ignored the greeting and got straight to the point.</p>
<p>"I... I know you can be a real father. You were, for the first nine years of my life. But something happened. And I want to figure out what that 'something' was so we can be... you know... a family again." Natural sighed and leaned back, "Because I don't want to go through the rest of my life hating my father. And I'm not sure about you, but I wouldn't want to go around hating my son. But... that's me." </p>
<p>Ghetsis' mouth twitched in anger before he calmed himself and gave another look towards Natural, "I can't say I hate you anymore. You frustrate me beyond belief, Natural, and I cannot... <em>begin </em>to understand you. But I don't outright hate you. I cannot. I don't know why." </p>
<p>So... wait. N paused for a moment, simply processing. Ghetsis... didn't hate him? Then again, it'd been a while since... but why would that make a difference? "Wh... What? You don't hate me?" </p>
<p>Ghetsis fell into coughing, before collecting himself and taking a few deep breaths, "No. I don't. It's strange to me too, so don't get too excited. But I will listen to your nonsense if it so pleases you. The Triad has told me it might be 'good for me' and 'beneficial'." he snorted, "Not that <em>I </em>believe it will help." </p>
<p>N's eyes lit up as his father spoke. He was going to listen to him. He was going to let N show him how to be good. He wasn't sure whether he should believe it or not, but by Arceus, he wanted to. He grinned brightly, "You won't regret this, Father. I can promise you that much."</p>
<p>The former sage stared at his son, before snorting again, "I better not. You will have hell to pay if I do." </p>
<p>An empty threat, really, and both N and the Triad knew that. Ghetsis would sooner throw out his back then be able to hurt somebody. At least, in this state. </p>
<p>But that was okay. </p>
<p>They wouldn't need to worry about it anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N spent a night back in the old Harmonia castle, his sisters welcoming him back with open arms. They asked about their father, how he was, and if he'd be coming back. N gave them the truthful answers, as Reshiram had taught him. They nodded, and smiled, hugging their brother tight. They knew how hard it was for him to face their father. But now he lay sprawled out on a bed that wasn't his. It was a guest room, but N couldn't stand his own room. So here he was. He sighed and pulled out his Rotom Phone that he'd picked up in a venture to Galar, ready to text someone. Hilda. His faithful companion during his exile, and someone that he considered just a bit more than a friend. He smiled as he composed the text.</p><p>He sent over a simple "Hey." and got the same in response, Hilda's accompanied by a "What's up?". She was over in Castelia right now, taking photos for a portfolio, or something like that. </p><p>"I need to tell you something exciting."</p><p>"Sure, go for it."</p><p>"I saw my father again. He doesn't hate me."</p><p>A moment later, he got a call from Hilda, and he answered, "Hello? Hilda?"</p><p>"N, you absolute moron! What were you thinking?"</p><p>"W-What?" Hilda's voice had N holding the phone away from his ear, "Please tell me you read the <em>second part </em>of the text I sent!"</p><p>His friend's yelling ceased for a moment as she re-read the text, and sighed, "Holy Arceus I'm so stupid. But what do you mean he doesn't hate you? He called you a freak and said you didn't have a human heart! That doesn't sound like not hating you, Naitch."</p><p>Naitch. His nickname from one of the Plasma Grunts that Hilda had picked up on. N smiled, and sighed, "I know, I know. It's weird for me, and it's weird for him too, apparently. So, get this. He's been living out in a safe-house, in a slip space, created by him before I was born. The Triad's been taking care of him since he seems pretty degraded from last I saw him. And trust me, he was bad shape after you went looking for me and I had to help Nate and Rosa take him down."</p><p>"I can only imagine." Hilda paused, "I still wanna take out his old man shins, you know that, right?"</p><p>"That's... perfectly reasonable. But please don't, Hilda. He uses a cane as is." N laughed nervously at the notion of Hilda taking out his father at the knees, and causing him more issues. He was perfectly sure they didn't need that, especially when Ghetsis was already questioning his stance on being buddy-buddy with his son. More issues wouldn't exactly improve that. </p><p>The former Champion sighed, "You sure about this, though? You know what he did, N. This won't be well taken."</p><p>"I'm absolutely sure." N nodded, unseen to the person on the other side, "I know it'll be a while before he can start making amends with those he hurt, but... it'll be worth it. I promise."</p><p>"It better be." Hilda snickered, "I'm kiddin' ya, Naitch. I trust you on this. He's your dad, after all. I'm not gonna fight you."</p><p>"Thank you. For... everything, really. Supporting me."</p><p>"Sure. Now, get some sleep, dumbass."</p><p>"Will do. Have fun." And with that, they hung up. N stared at the phone a moment longer before placing it on his nightstand, flopping back onto his pillow. It was strange, being back here, in the castle. The only Sage he'd seen was Rood. What had happened to rest, he had no idea. He was out of Unova by that point. Rood had welcomed him back and reminded him that things wouldn't be the same. He knew that. But it still hurt, somewhat. Knowing nothing would ever quite be the same again. But here he was. Trying to accept it. </p><p>The Triad had phones. They barely used them, but they had them. To keep in touch with each other mostly, but they did like to text N occasionally. They were around his age, after all. Memes and the like were sent when they were bored. N opened up their group conversation and began to type. He explained what had happened with Hilda. What she thought of the whole thing. How he was gonna try and rebuild his relationship with his father. The Triad had varying responses: one was excited at the prospect of Lord Ghetsis reconnecting with his son, another was skeptical at the idea, reminding N of past events, while the third was happy for N, and hoped it would cause Ghetsis to improve health-wise. </p><p>N just wanted things to be normal again. </p><p>He got out of bed and began to wander around the castle, not caring where he ended up. Well, he cared a little bit. There was a chapel inside the castle. He stood in the middle of it, watching as the first rays of sunlight came through the stained glass windows. It was an ethereal feeling. He remembered spending time in here, his father teaching him about the pantheon of Arceus, and the Tao Trio: Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. N's sisters and the other children of the palace always joined them, Ghetsis always welcoming them and continuing his words. A statue stood tall and proud, overlooking the altar in a hole carved in the wall behind the altar, specifically for housing the statue. </p><p>He'd never been quite sure what it was. It was definitely a Pokemon: <a href="https://icestardragonhc.tumblr.com/post/169138878758/my-concept-of-the-original-unovian-dragon-shiny">draconic, with almost feathery stone wings, and sharp eyes, a crown, that, if N looked close enough, had something in the middle of it that looked like a third eye.</a> It was strange. A feeling deep in his chest gave N the feeling that he should know what it was, but... nothing came to him. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to get back to bed. Reshiram awakened, a quick, burning sensation in their hero's throat as he greeted them, "Good morning, Resh."</p><p><em>How many times must I tell you, Hero? </em>The dragon began in the prince's head, a snooty tone to their voice, <em>It is Reshiram. Not Resh. Not any nickname you give me. Resh-i-ram. Nothing else.</em></p><p>N laughed to himself quietly, "Okay then. What's up?"</p><p>
  <em>What's up, Hero, is your exhaustion level. </em>
</p><p>"I know, I know. I was headed to bed before I stopped because I thought you might have something <em>important to say.</em>" N snarked back. </p><p>A big, hefty sigh filled his thoughts as Reshiram began to speak again, <em>Sleep is important. Now. Go.</em></p><p>And with that, N was left alone, still in the chapel, the sun still rising. He turned back for a moment. The statue stared at him. The eyes seemed to glitter as they observed the entire chapel. The prince nodded. Sleep it was. And so he turned and left the dragon to its domain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The linked art was created by icestardragonhc on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghetsis hated himself right about now. </p><p>He'd lost to two sets of children and he'd stroked out after the second. His sages were scattered, and the Triad were the only ones left. Barring his children, anyway. His wife was gone. Sweet Arietta. The Pokemon Ambassador from Iccirus City. She came from the town of ice with befitting Pokemon and golden eyes that captured him. But she was gone. Taken too soon. The sisters had barely known her. N had known only part of her. But Ghetsis knew all of her. The way she'd sung and laughed and danced with him at the balls held in the castle. The way her tongue was as sharp as a knife and challenged Ghetsis to every intellectual debate it could. </p><p>The way he'd loved her.</p><p>The way he'd fallen like a damn fool, only to go mad with grief. </p><p>The way he'd betrayed her children for his own selfish goals. </p><p>He wanted her back, he wanted to go swear Yveltal to join their sibling in the Distortion World for taking his one partner from him. For taking his Queen from him. But he wouldn't be doing any of that, not in the state he was in. He was in his chair in the safe-house, waiting for N to come to escort him to the Harmonia Castle so he could see his daughters again. Apparently, they had a surprise for him. They had a <em>gift </em>for him. How amazing. Why did everyone care <em>now? </em>It made no sense. Why couldn't they have just stayed with him in the first place-? Because he was a <em>monster, </em>so he was labeled. A <em>monster.</em></p><p>His thoughts pained him, and his chest felt tight. He shouldn't be like this. Father would never- was Father even alive? Good riddance, if he wasn't. Where was N, goddamnit? He was supposed to be here by now. His fingers tapped out a rhythm on the arms of the chair, as Ghetsis tried to relax for two seconds. Control your breathing, is what the damn therapist in the hospital had told him. In and out. He needed music. He hadn't heard any new music in months. That had to be a record, for a Harmonia. It had to be. </p><p>N finally arrived, and Ghetsis got himself up with the help of his cane, no longer then Plasma one he'd so slammed into the floor of the Giant Chasm. He wondered if Kyurem was still awake and ever noticed it. He wondered a lot of things. Not that he ever got answers. The castle was a strange sight, as the Triad warped them, using their strange capabilities. The chapel. That's where they'd ended up, bright white sunlight pouring through the stained glass windows. The statue stared down at them. The former Plasma King stared back for a moment, before speaking archaically, in a forgotten tongue, to it, his red eyes glassing over. One of the Triad placed a hand on his shoulder, "Lord Ghetsis...?" </p><p>He jolted, turned towards the ninja, "What? What is it?"</p><p>"You... You didn't look well. You were speaking to no one in some strange language." they paused for a moment, "I recognized it, but what were you saying?"</p><p>Ghetsis' brow furrowed. What had he been saying? It was five seconds ago, surely he could- no. His brain refused. He stuck his free hand, his bad hand, into his hair, trying to force his brain to remember. The Triad worked to get his hand away from his head, scared he would hurt himself. N ran to get his sisters, in his panic to help. The two daughters, Anthea and Concordia, rushed to their father, crying his name to make his panic cease. Ghetsis took a deep breath and stared at his daughters, red eyes still glassy and his face twisted into something sad and wounded. He leaned into his cane heavily, allowing his daughters to wrap their arms around him, tears flowing fast and silent down his face.</p><p>Arceus, when had he gotten so weepy? So emotional?</p><p>When had his daughters meant so much to him? Years ago. God, Anthea looked so much like her mother. But she was crying, she wasn't supposed to be crying. Ghetsis reached for her face and wiped away her tears, doing the same for Concordia. He shushed them like they were small again. How old were they, again? How long had it been? He felt his legs begin to tremble, and N started to support him when his cane simply wasn't enough. He was led into the main sitting room, and he was put down onto a couch. His cane was leaned against the arm, and he looked up, blinking slowly and trying to defog his mind. What was happening to him?</p><p>Anthea kneeled in front of him, smiling sadly, "Father. It's... It's been some time." She took one of his hands gently, "We have something for you, though. N may have told you already." He nodded, slowly, and she pulled a Pokeball out of the pocket of her dress. Ghetsis took it in a shaky hand, staring at it for a moment, his daughter speaking gently, "Go on. Open it."</p><p>And so he did, his eye widening at what he saw.</p><p>His partner.</p><p>His Hydregion. Albrecht, in his full draconic glory. The dragon and dark type stared down at the human before him, his lips momentarily pulling back in a snarl before he noted how... weak he looked. So different from when he'd last seen him. His main head stooped down to look his human in the eyes, before he pushed it under her trainer's chin, growling happily. Ghetsis laid a hand on his head, running his fingers through the magenta frill around it, tears pricking the corner of his eye. </p><p>He had his partner back. He could feel his fingers twitching. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. </p><p>N and the sisters watched in relieved silence as their father ran his hand across his dragon's scales, in almost a state of awe that his partner was once again in front of him. He spoke in the forgotten tongue again, trying to commit this moment to memory. When had he ever felt like this? When he'd first gotten Albrecht, from Mother? When he'd evolved into the two headed Zweilous, or the great three headed beast that was now in front of him? He broke. It was all too much to hold in. His children by his side, for the first time in a decade, Ghetsis Harmonia cried. </p><p>All his children could do was watch in shock. Father never cried. It just wasn't how he was. If N thought really hard he could remember him shedding perhaps a tear or two at the death of his wife, but Father had always kept his emotions under lock and key. N was the first to speak to him, "I've been training Albrecht, father. He won't hurt anyone anymore." It was true. N had been entrusted with the dragon by the Detective after his father had gone mad the first time, in exchange for N being left free. If he could tame this beast, he could have his freedom. And so he did, with relative ease. Forever a blessing, his ability with Pokémon. </p><p>All he could do was watch. </p><p>And for right now, that was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HA YOU BITCHES THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF ME?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>